Change of Events
by causticcally
Summary: SasuSaku.Sakura was on a mission when everything went wrong. She barely makes it out alive and then runs into who? Sasuke Uchiha. She's in deep trouble, the Akatsuki are after her and she finds herself in a strange predicament involving Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so this is my first story. I hope it turns out okay and you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, much to my disliking. So enjoy! :D**

_Flashback.._

_"Sakura, I need you to carry out this mission with Ino. You two are my top medic nin and jounin. It is a highly dangerous S ranked mission but I have faith that you two will complete it within two days."_

_"Yes, Lady Tsunade. When will we need to leave?" Sakura asked the Hokage, a mixture of pride and fear running through her. The Hogake reached in her drawer and pulled out a shot glass along with a bottle of sake._

_"Today. Go inform Ino and gather your supplies." Sakura nodded and turned to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Be careful, Sakura. You are more skilled than Ino but never let your guard down." Lady Tsunade patted her shoulder and returned to her desk. Sakura felt the urge to cry but held it back. This mission must be a serious one for the Hokage to get a little emotional_._ Little did she know she would find out within hours._

* * *

Sakura had grown tremendously since she was a genin. She is now eighteen and an experienced jounin of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Being the apprentice of the Hokage herself, she was just as good, if not better, than the sannin herself in medical treatment. She even found the impossible antidote to Sasori of the Red Sand's homemade poison. On top of that, she defeated him along with Granny Chiyo, even though he was once thought indestructable. Sakura always had had great chakra control, but now it was completely honed and lethal. A simple release of chakra to the tip of one of her fingers could send someone flying. Her relationship with the nine tailed fox, Naruto, was as strong as ever. They could quickly execute a mission without even talking to each other. Even without her first love, Sasuke, who betrayed the village, she has become stronger. Sakura Haruno was not the little girl she used to be, standing behind during battles. Now she was a highly skilled shinobi that would giver her life to protect her village and comrades.

* * *

The first thing Sakura saw was blood. She looked down at her ANBU uniform and did not find or feel any wounds. She turned her head confused and immediatley saw the source. Ino. Ino was lying on the ground close to her with a gaping wound in her abdomen. Her deep blue eyes fluttering as she gasped for breath.

"Shit! Hold on Ino." Sakura quickly scrambled to her side to examine the damage. There was a gash running from her ribs to her hips. Her hands began to glow green as she placed them over the wound. Soon, it began to heal and close up unitl it became a thin line of a pink scar. Sakura glanced up at Ino's face.

"Tthanks Ssakura." Ino stuttered. She had lost a lot of blood and would lose conciousness within minutes. Sakura was about to pick her up when a cloaked figure showed up from behind a tree.

"Well well, so this is Sakura Haruno of the Leaf, yeah. I have to say I'm a little dissapointed. I expected you to be more........observant. I didn't think you would just rush to her in the open without checking your surroundings." Sakura recognized the cloud design on the cloak to be Akatsuki. The man with a blue eye and blonde hair had to be none other than Deidara, a dangerous S rank criminal.

"Hmph. What do you want Deidara?" Sakura growled as she stood up cautiously. Deidara smirked and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"I came here on a mission to retrieve somebody that would be valuable to Akatsuki." He explained calmly with a smirk still present on his face.

"Oh really? And who might that be, because I don't see anyone that would want to even think about joining you." Sakura spat as fear shot through her.

"You!" In a flash Deidara was gone and three miniature clay birds were flying towards her. Sakura jumped up the tree behind her and landed on the middle branch just as the bombs exploded. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she thought of a plan. Ino was still on the ground, now unconcious.

"It looks like I'll have to take care of her first." Sakura leaped down just as Deidara walked out on the opposite side of the clearing. Sakura gathered chakra into her fist and punched the ground. The earth shook and gouges spread all the way to were Deidara was standing. Now he was stuck in chunks of the ground with a shocked expression, or at least for a second. Sakura grabbed Ino and poured chakra into her feet as she started running towards Konoha. She felt Deidara's chakra behind her, as expected and was within range of the village. She hid Ino behind a large boulder and once again made contact with the ground and her chakra infused fist. The loud cracking of earth could be heard for miles.

"That ought to send a signal. Hopefully."Sakura felt Deidara's chakra presence getting stronger. She took one last look at Ino and darted in the other direction. Sakura hoped that Deidara was following her and knew he was because now his chakra was closer than ever. Right behind her. She gulped down the lump in her throat as she heard him chuckle.

"Why are you running away dear cherry blossom? I thought we could end this early, yeah?" Sakura slowly turned to face the Akatsuki member.

"Over my dead body." She could feel the hate and anger blooming through her as she stared at his smirking features.

"Well, I can't have you dead, so I guess I'll just have to convince you so-" Deidara stopped as he watched Sakura disappear in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

"I don't think you will. I'm stubborn and hardheaded and am not easy to convince." Sakura appeared behind him and slammed her fist into his chest. Deidara went flying into a tree and landed on the ground with a thud as the tree snapped in half. He stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth, anger gleaming in his eyes.

"Well I was supposed to keep you alive, but you just pissed me off!" With that he launched a dozen of tiny spiders at her. Sakura leaped out of the way as they detonated.

"Those will have no effect on me. I can see and tell when they are going to explode." Sakura smirked.

"Don't be so cocky, look down." It was Deidara's turn to smirk. Sakura's face twisted in fear as she stared at the minute clay spider at her feet. There was a boom as a cloud of smoke engulfed her.

* * *

A thunderous crack echoed through the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Up at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade looked at her assistant Shizune in confusion. '

"Did you hear that Shizune?"

"Indeed, Lady Tsunade. It sounded like earth breaking near the village gates."Shizune said as she walked to the window and gazed out. Tsunade stood beside her and looked out the window. Realization hit Lady Tsunade as she noticed all the trees uprooted.

"There is only one other person besides me that can do that. It's Sakura! Gather an ANBU team and meet me at the gate." Tsunade ran out the door towards the gates. When she arrived she noticed two things. One, Ino was lying on the ground behind a boulder and damaged ground, and that Sakura was not with her. She turned as she felt the ANBU team's chakra.

"Ok I want one of you to escort Ino to the hospital, and the rest of you three to head towards that cloud of smoke. I believe that is where Sakura is. Now Go!" The Hogake stared out into the distance. She felt Shizune come and stand next to her.

"I have a bad feeling about this,"she said still staring off,"I saw the wound on Ino that must have taken an immense amount of chakra to heal. Sakura is the only reason she is alive, and it took a little chakra to send this signal too. If those ANBU don't get there soon, I don't know how long she can last."

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura is a very skilled kunoichi. She will do anything to protect her village and comrades. Even though I think she will okay, I have a bad feeling as well."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and was overwhelmed in pain. She gasped trying to breathe and noticed of her broken leg and the bleeding gash in her side. She healed most of the gash and looked up at the smirking Deidara. She staggered to her feet, hissing at the pain.

"You'll pay for that, asswhole!" She made a few quick hand signs and dissappeared once again in cherry blossom petals. Everything went pink and he was wrapped in a tree, stuck. Deidara looked confused and then his face contorted in horror. He was caught in a genjustsu.

"Bitch! What did you do?"He yelled, failing to disguise the fear in his voice. Sakura appeared from in the tree above his head.

"I put you in your worst nightmare. Now tell me where the Akatsuki hideout is and I'll just kill you quickly." Deidara stared at her contemplating his desicions.

"Fuck. No." Sakura pulled out a senbon coated in poison and threw at his thigh. Deidara gasped in pain.

"Okay Deidara, that senbon is coated in my own personal poison, just like your man Sasori used to do. Mine is much worse though, in one minute you will feel like you are in a pressurized room that is getting smaller and smaller. Then your eardrums will explode, right afterwards your brain will slowly began to turn into Naruto's ramen. So, if you want me to relieve you just tell the information I need." Deidara's face twisted in pain and he began to shift in discomfort.

"You prove to be that kunoichi after all, I'm impressed. The Akatsuki hideout is located in cave outside the Village Hidden in the Mist. You will know when you reach it." He hung his head as Sakura's kunai hit his heart. Sakura released the genjutsu and Deidara fell to the ground. Mission accomplished. Sakura fell onto her knees and gasped for breath. She knew she didn't have enough chakra to heal anymore and she was in bad shape. Suddenly, she felt four different chakra presences. She scrambled to her feet ignoring the searing pain in her leg with a kunai in one hand. A woman with red hair and glassed stepped into the clearing along with a man slightly blue with shark teeth, and a man with orange hair. Where did the fourth chakra go? Was she imagining it? The red head looked her over with disgust as the other two stared at Deidara in surprise.

"Who the hell are you? Did you kill this Akatsuki member? Ha nevermind, you don't look like your capable of doing such a thing. By the way you look like shit." Anger coursed through Sakura. She hated to be underestimated.

"Oh really? Considering I'm the only one in this damn clearing, yeah I did kill him. And why do you wear that shirt when your fat is poking out?" Sakura smiled as the two guys snickered in response. Karin was mad and headed towards her with the intent to kill.

"You fucking bitch! I could totally kill you with just one of my kunai!" Once the woman was within touching range, Sakura sent the smallest amount of chakra to her finger and tapped her right between her red head went flailing across the clearing leaving a trail of heavily disturbed earth. Sakura smirked and heard the guys laughing again, but did not make a move to attack her. Four eyes was beyond furious now. She threw two shuriken, which Sakura caught with ease in two fingers. She was getting ged up with this woman's feeble attempts to hurt her. So, she threw one kunai aimed at her shoulder and was satisfied when she heard a hiss of pain.

"Are you done yet? I'm bored." The murderous glare she was giving didn't affect Sakura at all. The crazy woman was about to attack again when the two others grabbed her shoulders to restrain her.

"Come on Karin, put some big girl panties on. You know he won't be pleased to hear a teammate died at the hand of an already injured shinobi."The one that resembled a shark said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Shut the fuck up Suigetsu! Now let me go so I can kill that bitch!" Sakura felt the fourth chakra near the edge of the clearing. It felt powerful and dangerous. Slowly a figure with raven black hair that looked like a chicken's ass walked into the clearing, his face blank, onyx eyes cold.

"Well if it isn't Konoha's cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

* * *

Well that was fun. Hope you guys like it. Please give me some feedback and review! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm happy that you like it so far. I'll keep updating. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :)**

* * *

Sakura stared coldly at the bastard that was once her teammate. The bastard that hurt her and Naruto back when he betrayed everybody to gain his own power. The bastard that nearly killed them. Sasuke Uchiha stopped next to the three shinobi she assumed was his team.

"What the hell do you want, Uchiha?" Her words were full of hatred as he raised an eyebrow.

"What no Sasuke-kun?" Sakura glared, if possible, harder. She swiftly drew a shuriken and launched it at Sasuke. He caught easily on his finger, while never breaking her gaze.

"Nice try. I see you've taken care of the Akatsuki member Deidara." Karin snorted and glared at Sakura." You must have gotten some information from him about Akatsuki." Sakura could feel the strain of that afternoon's battle finally taking it's toll.

"Nope. I didn't and if I did, I sure as hell would not tell you anything." She spat. Sasuke stared at her with that emotionless face of his.

"That is bullshit! We know you got something off of him!" Karin yelled.

"Shut up Fatty, if you were facing him, you'd be dead in two minutes." Sakura watched as Karin once again charged her. She grabbed a kunai and jumped to a nearby tree branch. Karin looked around wildly like an idiot.

"Come out here Bitch! You wanna fight, I'll finish you in no time." Sakura supressed a giggle as she watched the helpless Karin screech.

"Karin, she's half dead and she already stuck a kunai in your shoulder. Are you fucking stupid! She is obviously an elite shinobi that will kick your fat ass!" Suigetsu screamed. Sasuke just stood there staring at the place where Sakura now crouched.

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU!I'M GOING TO FU-"

"Karin just stop. It's not worth it, you will not be able to defeat her." Sasuke said in a bored tone. Karin sulked and returned to stand next to the smirking Suigetsu.

"Sakura, I know you are up there." Sakura sighed and gently limped down from the tree. She managed to heal only a little bit of her leg and it hurt like hell.

"I'm going to ask one more time, Sakura. What did you gather from the Akatsuki member?" Sasuke asked in a deadly tone. Sakura knew he severed all bonds a long time ago and could and would kill her if he wanted to.

"Uchiha, I am not permitted to tell you that kind of information, so you might as well kill me because I'm not telling you a thing." She managed to keep her voice dull as Sasuke's eyes flashed anger.

"Well that's sad. Juugo, you know what to do." Sakura felt familiar chakra presences and almost sighed in relief. It was ANBU. Within minutes she would hopefully be safe and at a hospital. She figured she could help them just a little bit. Sakura performed the hand signs and dissappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. Sasuke activated his sharigan and looked around. Other shinobi were headed their way. He would have to get Sakura quick and leave to avoid a huge bloody battle. Sasuke felt the stinging pain of a shuriken embed itself in his thigh. Sakura smiled as he flinched and threw it against a tree. Sakura limped back into sight and was about to make a genjutsu when she stumbled and fell on her knees in pain. She looked down and saw a shuriken digging into her shoulder. She looked around and saw Karin, smirking at her. Sakura started seeing black dots and knew she was going to pass out soon. She turned her head and saw a slight pained expression on Sasuke's face. Then it vanished along with her conciousness.

* * *

Lady Tsunade tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for the ANBU team to return, hopefully with Sakura. The doors burst open and the three ANBU shinobi enter with grim expressions on their faces. Tsunade's heart fell knowing her suspicions were true.

"Lady Tsunade, we went to the site where you pointed out and we found the Akatsuki member Deidara dead." They glanced nervously at each other.

"I'm assuming there is more?"

"Yes, we found a large amount of blood, too much for someone to be able to survive." Without medical skills that is, Tsunade knew this.

"And what about Sakura?" The shinobi looked down.

"Sakura Haruno was no where to be found."

* * *

Sakura awoke expecting to be dead, not overwhelmed in pain. She felt weak and struggled deciding whether to get up and heal her wounds or try to slip back into unconsciousness. The intensifying pain coursing through her body made the decision for her. She groaned as she opened her reluctant eyes and heard the drawing of weapons. Sakura looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light and saw the three shinobi Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo peering down at her. Glaring, in Karin's case. Sasuke was leaning against a nearby tree gazing casually at the scene in front of him. Sakura mentally smirked as she noticed the bandage around his thigh.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you let me just finish her off? Now we have to listen to her bitch and complain." Suigetsu looked at her like she had a fifth eye.

"Are you fucking serious?! You are the one who whines and complains about how you can't have Sasuke! She has basically been in a meat grinder so of course she's going to complain! Plus it's nice to have a hot girl around for once."Karin shot him a look that said ' shut the fuck up or you won't have any balls left'. Sakura sat up as they bickered and gasped at the feeling of ripping flesh as blood oozed out of her shoulder. She quickly gathered a tiny amount of chakra in her hand and placed it on top of the wound. Within seconds it was reduced to a thin scar. She sighed in relief as she moved on to her leg. That took longer and used a little more chakra. When she was finished she was left panting. The shinobi quit fighting and watched the medic ninja concentrate on healing herself in awe. Even Sasuke was watching intently as Sakura's breathing became irregular.

"Sakura are you okay?" Juugo asked. Sakura looked up at the orange haired man in confusion. Why was he being so kind? They kidnapped her and now he was acting like he cared.

"Why am I here?" She ignored his question and glared at Sasuke. He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair.

"You passed out and we did not have the information on Akatsuki."Sakura groaned and tried to get up and crossed her arms.

"I don't understand. Weren't ANBU on their way?"Sasuke frowned and shook his head.

"Yes, but we left before they found us and you. You will be with us until you release the information on the Akatsuki."Sakura sighed.

"Uchiha, you are not getting the information." In a flash Sasuke was behind her holding her hands behind her back. She felt rope being tied.

"Hn. You are so fucking annoying." He whispered in her ear. Sakura shivered slightly at the contact."Don't bother trying to escape. These ropes are infused with my chakra and your hands are dangerous, so they will keep them in line."

"Fuck. You. Uchiha." Sasuke grunted and walked away. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo followed his lead. Juugo turned around and smiled, waving me to join in pursuit. Sakura was completely confused by this shinobi's actions and reluctantly followed. After an hour of walking, black dots once again blurred Sakura's vision. Soon she was getting behind the four other shinobi. The earth and sky mixed together as she blacked out and felt strong arms catch her before her head met the ground. Sasuke had started noticing the kunoichi slowing down and finally she started swaying from weakness. After all she beat an s ranked criminal and received some nasty injuries in the process. Sasuke acted out on instinct and caught her before she could hit the hard ground. He then swung her onto his back seeing no other way to transport her and continued walking. The ANBU were probably after them so they couldn't stop. Sasuke felt the stares of his fellow team and looked into their dumbfounded faces.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"Juugo asked quietly, surprised that their leader had touched, let alone carried, anyone else in his life.

"Hn" The usual response. Juugo left it at that and walked in step with Sasuke. Sasuke had always liked Juugo more because of his quietness and understanding. He knew when to let him be. Karin and Suigetsu, on the other hand, were always fighting and loud all the time.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, why did you pick her up? She's all bloody, dirty, and probably heavy." Sasuke shot her a dirty look.

"She's lighter than you'll ever be." Mumbled Suigetsu, avoiding a punch sent his way. He smiled showing his shark teeth and stuck out his tongue.

"Because we can't stop and she can't walk." That shut them up and they all kept quiet while continuing to walk in silence. By nightfall, they stopped to set up camp near a river. Suigetsu and Karin set up the tents and Juugo went and got some wood for a fire. Sasuke gently laid the sleeping Sakura against a tree and left to catch dinner at the river. Sakura opened her eyes slowly feeling like complete shit. She turned her head and found Sasuke alone cooking fish on the fire. His onyx eyes staring into the fire without blinking. Sakura walked over and sat across from him and gazed at the flames.

"Where are the others?"Sakura asked still staring into the flames.

"They went to scout our surroundings."

"Oh." Sakura watched as Sasuke reached and handed her something to eat. She took it just realizing how hungry she really was.

"Thanks." The fish was surprisingly tasty. Who knew Sasuke could cook? Well, then again who knew he'd leave Team 7 and betray our whole damn village? She was thinking of the old days when they had all worked together to protect each other from Orochimaru when Sasuke pulled her from her thoughts.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."He was barely audible over the crackling of the fire. Sakura was.....shocked and wasn't sure she heard the usually quiet shinobi.

"What?"Sasuke looked up from the fire and into her emerald eyes. His gaze was not as cold as it used to be.

"I know I put you and Naruto through a lot when I left. And then I tried to hurt you guys. It nearly killed me to leave but I had that goal in my mind that I was willing to give everything up for." Sakura just stared at him, her mouth gaping. It took her a second before she answered with caution.

"It did hurt us, in many ways, but it made me stronger. I became the student of the Hokage and sannin, and was able to save the Kazekage's brother, Kankuro. I was finally capable to make a difference and not stand back watching helplessly as other people fought in battles. Naruto has also grown, still not giving up hope that you would come back. I, on the other hand, was furious and did not want you to come back. I was angry that the people of Konoha meant nothing to you and the fact that you chose that filthy Orochimaru over your team. Your family." Sakura was flooded with emotion and memories from the past. She began to feel the tears well up and she'd be damned if he saw her cry.

"Hn. I know. I was set on destroying my brother and didn't see that I did have a family, a home. I didn't realize this until I was already gone and an official s ranked criminal. I can never go back to the village." Sakura could hear the sadness in his voice as he gazed intently into the fire.

"Maybe I can change that. If I help you find the Akatsuki hideout and we return to Konoha, they might let back in. We haven't fully given up on you."

"Hn" Sasuke was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. Then he finally looked back a Sakura.

"So are you going to help us destroy the Akatsuki and become a part of team Hebi?" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want me to join?Uh. Sure." Sasuke got up at the sound of bickering with Karin and Suigetsu.

"You son of a bitch! I'm not fat! That is purely muscle." Karin shouted in defense. Suigetsu snorted.

"That is NOT muscle. If you look at Sakura, she has muscle. You are just fat." Sakura supressed a giggle as Karin kicked him in his sacred area. Suigetsu crumpled to the ground in obvious pain. Karin smirked as she headed towards Sasuke.

"So..Sasuke-kun, what is the plan for tomorrow?"Karin tried to sound seductive as she put her arms around him and it didn't work. At all. A look of disgust covered Sasuke's face as he shoved Karin off of him.

"Hn. Get off Karin. Sakura is now a part of Team Hebi and will be helping locate and destroy the Akatsuki hideout. Tomorrow we will set out to a village to get supplies." Juugo nodded, Suigetsu smiled evilly, and Karin glared.

"What!? That whore is joining our team?" Sasuke glared at Karin with cold eyes.

"Yeah and you are the whore trying to get in Sasuke's pants." Suigetsu said with a look of annoyance on his shark like face. Karin gave him the finger and stomped off to her tent, ranting about how Sakura was a bitch and not getting in Sasuke's pants.

"You guys should get to sleep." Suigetsu and Juugo stalked off to their tents as well. Now it was just Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke turned to leave to his tent.

"Umm Uchiha? Can you untie me now that I'm part of your team?" Sasuke turned, not pleased with how she said his name.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled her up to her feet and cut the chakra ropes. He then leaned down to her ear, his hot breath hitting her shoulder.

"Don't call me Uchiha." When Sakura turned around, Sasuke was gone. Her face was bright red. No way! She was NOT having feelings for Sasuke again. She spent all that time getting over him to simply lose it all in one night. Frustrated, Sakura lay on the ground and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lady Tsunade sat at a table with four ANBU members discussing the disappearance of Sakura.

"Okay, I want you four, specifically, to find Sakura Haruno. She is no doubt in bad shape and needs to return now. Kakashi , use your nin dogs to track her scent. I fear she might have been kidnapped by rogue ninjas or even the Akatsuki. Naruto, Neji, and Kiba, I need you all to listen to Kakashi and bring back your comrade safely. Don't let your emotions cloud your decisions."

"Yes, Granny, we know. Now let's get on the move!" Kakashi sighed and shook his head. Lady Tsunade's vein in her head was quite visible now.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you. I'M NOT THAT OLD!!!" Everybody took this as their cue to leave, because all the seats were now vacant and you could hear the faint yelling at Naruto. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temple, and took out a glass of sake. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night to see Suigetsu dozing off by the fire that was reduced to burning embers. Sakura silently crept past him towards the river. She was in need for a bath and clean her wounds. Once she reached it, a dozen thoughts crossed her mind as she began undressing. What was she doing? She could easily escape and flee to Konoha. But then, she wouldn't be able to defeat the Akatsuki and learn more information. Sakura pulled off her shirt that was ripped in about five places. When completely undressed, she stepped into the cool water. Sakura scrubbed the dirt away and cleaned her wounds the best she could. She was about to get out when she felt a dark chakra coming near. Sakura quickly dove underwater as the figure stepped out of the trees and perched themselves on a rock. It was Sasuke. He stared at the full moon and rested his head on his hand. Sakura quietly returned to the surface, still hidden from Sasuke's sight.

"Why are you up this early, Sakura? Are you trying to escape?" Sakura sighed and rested her arms on the bank and set her head down on to of them.

"I felt nasty, so I came here to wash up. Plus I really needed to tend to my wounds." Sasuke didn't stop looking at the moon. It couldn't be that interesting, but then again Sakura was naked and he probably didn't want to stare.

"Hn" He got up and walked back to camp not saying another word. Sakura watched and returned the silence.

"Damn Uchiha," she cursed, grabbing a towel and hopping out of the water. She heard a faint chuckle and allowed a small smile to form on her lips while walking back to camp.

* * *

**********

Okay, so that is the second chapter. I don't know how it's going but I hope you guys like it. :) Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**-CausticCally 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! First off I want to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. And second, I will be trying to update as soon as I can, but it gets kinda crazy with dance and school so bear with me. I know it has been a while so I hope you guys like this chapter. :) Lastly, I will be making some changes to the second chapter because I'm not feeling some parts. So, here is the third chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :'(**

* * *

Sakura awoke to a hard hand shaking her shoulder. She immediately jumped up with a kunai in one hand warily watching Juugo stand in front of her with apathetic eyes.

"Sorry, Sasuke told me to wake you up. We are about to leave." Juugo said kindly. Sakura sort of felt a little bad. He was just trying to be nice. She smiled and put the kunai back in her pouch and looked around.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed while Suigetsu and Karin were on opposite sides, obviously because they are constantly trying to kill each other. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Sakura with his usual emotionless black pits for eyes. There was a slight hint of amusement in his onyx orbs from her sudden outburst.

Sakura grunted and stretched her stiff muscles, ignoring the pain aching all over her body. She looked down to access the damage. She knew her hair looked awful and her shirt was barely in one piece, but there was nothing she could do about that. Sasuke saw her glance at her ragged clothes and grind her teeth, while fully standing up.

"We are going to a village to get supplies….and you some new clothes," Sasuke said in monotone. Suiegetsu scanned his eyes down Sakura's body and back up tp her chest, where her shirt was so badly torn her bra and bandages could be seen. Sakura sighed, somewhat annoyed by the shark boy's leers.

"Hey Suigetsu, eyes up here," Sakura said pointing to her eyes, then putting her hands on her hips. Suigetsu stopped staring and smiled, all his sharp teeth showing.

"Hehe sorry, couldn't help myself." Sasuke felt a strange feeling course through him. What was it that was making him feel so angry all of a sudden? He didn't have any feelings left for Sakura, so why does he feel the need to punch Suigetsu through a tree? Karin snorted but kept quiet, unusual for her.

"Let's go." Sasuke turned with his team and left towards the grass village. Within hours they came upon the gates and entered the city, disguised by their black cloaks. Sasuke walked into a weaponry shop and bought enough shuriken and kunai for all of them and met back up with them outside the shop.

"Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo, go wait outside the gates until we get back. We are going to get clothes." Juugo and Suigetsu turned and headed back towards the gates. Karin crossed her arms and frowned.

"Sasuke-kun! Why are _you_ taking her and not me?" Karin huffed. Sasuke silently counted to ten, his jaw clenched.

"Hn...mabe because she could kill you." Sakura smiled inwardly at the compliment and Karin's obvious embarassment.

"But sasuk-"

"Go."Sasuke's voice was calm but deadly. Karin stalked off towards the gates where Suigetsu and Juugo were already waiting.

Sasuke and Sakura turned back in towards town and walked in silence. Sakura tried unsuccessfully to ignore the tension between her and her teammate from her past. She glanced up at his eyes that were staring ahead with no emotion in those black orbs. Sakura felt a wave of sadness for her former comrade that has had to face so much hatred and pain since his childhood.

Her eyes fell down to his black coat that opened to show his white haori. His bare, chiseled chest was visible and part of his well-sculpted abs. What the hell was wrong with her? She knew she no longer had an emotion towards the Uchiha, so why was she getting all hot and bothered from looking at him? Sasuke caught her staring at his chest and peered into her emerald eyes.

She quickly looked away with a slight blush on her face. Why was is she blushing now, when minutes ago she was fine when Suigetsu was ogling her? All these confusing questions was starting to give her a massive headache. He returned his gaze back to the nearing clothing shop.

"Go pick out some clothes and meet me back out here." Sasuke deadpanned, handing her some money. She nodded, entering the shop. Sakura picked out a simple black shirt with matching shorts and some more bandages. She paid the woman and turned to leave when she was suddenly pulled through the back door. Sasuke was looking at the missing ninja posted on the wall outside the shop when he saw Sakura's face.

"Shit." Sasuke dashed into the shop to find Sakura nowhere to be seen. Then he spotted her on her way to the door. Sasuke silently crept up behind her and pulled her out the back door.

Sakura instinctively kicked out with her foot and made contact with Sasuke's chest. He grabbed her waist and pinnd her hands behind her back. She whipped her head around and her eyes instantly widened in realization. Sasuke made a couple of hand signs and dissappeared in a puff of black smoke with Sakura.

They appeared outside the gates where Juugo and Suigetsu were sitting on the ground with their eyes closed and Karin pacing back in forth fuming. Sakura tensed, expecting Sasuke's rage but was surprised to see him peering down on her in interest. Sasuke was impressed that her abilities have improved so much. She attacked him without any hesitation. This was NOT the Sakura he used to know.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura demanded stepping back from Sasuke. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and stared at her.

"I prevented an attack. There were two shinobi coming that recognized you." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Do you think I couldn't take them? I'm not a weak little fangirl anymore; I can handle myself." Sasuke turned around and started walking to the rest of the team, then stopped to look over his shoulder to meet her eyes.

"Hn. probably." His voice was low as he walked over to where Karin now had a handful of Suigetsu's silver hair. Sakura stared in shock at his words. Was that a......a...compliment? Sakura shrugged off the thought and joined the four shinobi.

"Go change behind that rock." Sasuke pointed to a huge rock and she quickly changed into the new clothes. A few minutes later she returned in the all black outfit, her hair standing out brightly against it. Sasuke stared at the fishnet top that cut off right above her full breasts. A wave of lust washed through him and he wondered where it came from. Surely he wasn't having feelings for this kunoichi. He shook his head.

"Okay. Now let's head out towards River country." Sakura sighed and they all set off to go find the Akatsuki hideout.

They had all been traveling for about an hour. Sakura in the lead with Sasuke close behind her and of course Suigetsu was on the verge of strangling Karin. Sasuke was seriously considering which one to kill first. Suddenly, Sakura found herself tackled by Sasuke and on the ground underneath his huge body. She looked up at him questioningly and saw the three kunai sticking out of the ground where they just were standing.

Sasuke didn't meet her eyes as he scanned the trees, his Sharingan full activated. Her mouth formed on "O" and quickly registered the foreign chakra. She mentally smacked herself for such a silly mistake. The enemy was able to perfectly conceal their chakra and make an efficient attack.

Instinctively, she shifted into fierce kunoichi mode and rolled out from under Sasuke. She punched the ground with her monstrous fists. The ground trembled and trees where displaced as a shocked, masked shinobi was caught in between the cracked earth. Sakura felt another chakra presence coming closer, probably to aid his comrade. She would have to end this quickly. She launched three poisoned senbons at the ninja. Befor they even hit their target, she recognized the sting of a shuriken embedded in her left shoulder.

Warm blood began to trickle down her arm but she was used to it. She whipped her head to the right and saw a smirking shinobi with a trail of blood dripping down from his mouth. She knew he was dead before he slumped over to reveal Sasuke standing behind him, his katana piercing the ninja's chest. Sasuke's face was tought and his eyes were glinting, his crimson orbs swirling angrily.

Sasuke withdrew his katana and the ninja fell forward with a thud as his corpse hit the ground. Sakura glanced back at her now choking victim still in between the broken earth. Sakura pulled out the shuriken in her shoulder without flinching and started walking towards the shinobi. Sasuke watched her stalk over to her prey, his eyes back to the normal onyx.

"I'm going to ask just one time, which is about as much time as you have left. And you are going to tell me something." The shinobi, probably a chunin considering not being able to avoid her senbon, widened his eyes.

"Who sent you?" Sakura asked, twirling the shuriken on one finger.

"Kk-onoo-hh--aa," he sputtered, coughing up blood. Sakura froze and abruptly stopped the shuriken.

Ice filled creeped up her chest and froze her heart. Her own village.......... betrayed......her. Or maybe they thought she betrayed them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke stiffen. Then she noticed a headband around the ninja's neck that was now visible since her punch. He obviously didn't have enough chakra to conceal himself with the jutsu anymore. Her breath caught in her throat at the familiar symbol that she herself bore on her own headband. The symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Sakura tilted her head slightly sideways and caught Sasuke's eyes, waiting for her response. The muscle in her jaw flexed as anger and adrenaline surged through her. Who were they to believe that she turned her back on her village? She had only been loyal for her whole fucking life!

She pursed her lips and began walking slowly towards Sasuke. Without a second glance backwards, she flung the shuriken from earlier at the ninja. Her gaze kept straight forward past Sasuke as she heard the grunt of the now deceased shinobi. She continued walking past him, never meeting his eyes as she stared at nothing in particular.

Sasuke knew right then that she had changed. Her eyes were now like his, blank, cold, and emotionless. Sakura had just been betrayed and probably considered a dangerous S rank criminal by her, no their, own village, Konoha.

* * *

A group of four shinobi with masks and armor were trying to track down the missing Sakura. They were trying to follow her scent from her blood when one ANBU suddenly stopped running.

"Hey, wait! I see something!" He shouted and pointed towards a lump in a clearing. The group stopped and followed him, hoping it wasn't their beloved Sakura.

"Oh no...Let's hope we get to her before they do," the four dissappeared in a blur, leaving the scene behind them. Lying dead and decaying in grass where two shinobi. They were stripped of their headbands......and their faces.

* * *

**Okie dokie, that was the third chapter! I hope you like it and feel free to message me. Oh, and don't forget to review! :) I'm hoping to get some SakuSasu in there soon. hehe hehe. ;D I luff you all! Message me with some ideas if you have any....I love hearing other people's thoughts and suggestions. :)**

**-CausticCally **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! First off...you guys are freakin AMAZING! I really appreciate the reviews. :) They make meh happy. VERY happy.(wink wink) ;)School's finally out. Now I get to spend my long awaited summer traveling with my best friend! (And writing of course.) XD I was listening to Blood on the Dance Floor and I was laughing my ass off. The lyrics are dirty, but that's why I like em! ;)Enough about my boring life and on with the story! Here is chapter four!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, I would make Sakura kill Karin. O.o**

**

* * *

**

Sakura was definitely not the same since she found out about her village's betrayal. She no longer had that happy gleam in her eyes, let alone showed any emotion at all. Her face was just a blank canvas, clear of any trace of life. It was dark when Team Hebi decided it was time to set up camp for the night. Sakura avoided any form of contact and stayed silent the whole way, trapped in her own thoughts. She eluded anyones' gazes, setting up her tent in reticence.

The other members didn't know what was wrong, but one glance at Sasuke told them not to ask. When it was time to eat, she remained mute and barely ate anything. Afterwards, she stood up and silently headed off in the direction of the forest. When she reached the the edge, she stopped and turned around, gazing back at them with dead, lifeless eyes.

"I'm getting more wood." She said blandly and strode off stiffly into the thick trees. The shocked shinobi looked at each other in confusion and continued eating. Sasuke stood up and set off as well without a word.

After blindly walking in the woods for five minutes, Sakura came to a halt and tilted her head to the stars in the black sky. The moonlight painted her face a ghostly blue as memories from her past flooded her mind. Not too long ago, she and Naruto were doing just that, gazing at the stars in a comfortable silence. They would just sit there for hours, safe back at Konoha.

Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over. She missed her friends, her family. Those people she would probably not see again because of her current status. All the teammates she fought with to protect and all the memories. All to have them crushed by the betrayal and pain brought on by her own teacher.

A single tear cascaded down her cheek, her eyes never leaving the sky. Her heart ached for it all to be normal. That she was rescued by an ANBU team, but she knew what done was done. She clutched at where her heart was, trying to let go of her attachment to the very village she was now an enemy to.

Sakura dropped to her knees as another tear slipped down her cheek and slowly closed her eyes. Her head snapped up at the familiar chakra presence pulsing darkly behind her. She gazed back at the ground as Sasuke leaned against a tree.

"Crying will not do anything. Eventually, the tears dry up and you'll feel empty, alone and full of hatred." He spoke in a cool voice, his gaze resting on the twinkling stars. Of course he knew this. He grew up despising his brother and couldn't wait until he could kill him.

Sakura wiped away the wetness on her face and slowly stood up, a new scarier glint in her eyes. Sasuke watched slightly taken aback, but not showing it. He expected her to break down or even yell at him for his blunt words.

"I know. That's why I want to help you. I want to destroy Konoha."

* * *

Tsunade was signing signing off new missions in the Hokage Tower. She had her usual glass of sake right next to her and took a rather large gulp, rubbing her temple. The Hokage was stressed out beyond no end. Her highly skilled apprentice was still missing and could very possibly be dead or captured by the enemy. Sakura wasn't just her most skilled medic nin, but also like a daughter.

Terrible thoughts swam through her head as her door was suddenly yanked open and an ANBU captain ran in. A vein popped in her forehead and glared murderously at the shinobi, pointing her finger at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Bursting in here like you own the damn place! Excuse me, but who died and made you Hokage? Hmm!" She yelled, causing the shinobi to flinch and widen his eyes. He knew he made a huge mistake.

Shizune was standing just outside the door, about to enter, but decided that now was her time to leave and not interrupt. It gets very messy when Lady Tsunade is pissed and drunk at the same time. She beat Jiraiya within an inch of his life one time. Let's just say he always knocks at least four times now and waits for an answer.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies! Now what do you want?" He closed his gaping mouth and struggled for words.

"Wwe found the rremains of two of our own shinobi. They appeared to be stripped of their faces and they were missing their headbands. Wwe believe there are imposters out there that could have used an unknown jutsu to transform themselves to look like our ninjas. If they reach Sakura before we do and attacked, Sakura would believe we sent them." He stammered, afraid of how the frightening Hokage would react.

Tsunade quickly downed her glass and threw it against the opposite wall where it shattered and left a visible crack. She grabbed the bottle on her desk and tipped it back, drinking a good portion of the sake. Setting it back down, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glared at the offending crack.

"This is not good. What you said is true. If she thinks we betrayed her, I have no doubt things will get ugly. Especially since we don't know where she is or who she's with. Let's hope she is not with Team Hebi. Sasuke knows what the elders did. If she is with him, they might join and attack the village together. Therefore, we would be forced to..."Tsunade shook her head and gazed down at her desk,"We know Sasuke is planning on attacking but we just don't know when." The shinobi nodded.

Tsunade clenched her fists at her side, restraining herself from hitting, well demolishing, her desk. That would be the sixth desk in two months. She knew this was a difficult, yet delicate, situation at hand. It is going to take a lot of time planning and preparing. Time which she might or might not have. Sighing, the Hokage sat back down and finished off the rest of the sake.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the broken kunoichi standing in front of him. She just asked him to help destroy Konoha. Did he hear that right? Yes he did. Her intent gaze locked with his.

"Why should I? You could turn on us and help your village." He asked. Sakura's emerald eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw.

"What makes you think I will help them? Didn't you hear? I'm just like you now, a missing nin and S rank criminal to them." She murmured. Sasuke's eyes flickered to his Sharingan and his whole body tensed.

"We are not alike." He said coldly. Sakura didn't even flinch, and kept her gaze firm. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited for her to start crying. Instead, her eyes turned to slits and her fists began shaking.

"You think you are the only one who has been through something so horrible. Well guess what? You are not fucking special. You don't even know what we-" Her harsh words were cut short by a strong hand gripping her throat and shoving her against a nearby tree. She opened her eyes, cringing at the pain racking across her body, to be very close the Uchiha's Sharingan spinning in a slow circle. It began to spin faster and faster until the world around her disappeared.

She found herself in a dark room, only the moonlight streaming through the window. In the center of it was two bloodied bodies laying on top of each other. By the door, a little boy with wide onyx eyes stared at the bodies with a tear stained face. A shadow in the corner shifted to reveal a familiar face of the older Uchiha, Itachi. Sakura watched his parents murders through Sasuke's eyes at least ten times before she was released from the genjutsu.

She fell to the ground panting and sweating. She looked up at the man with now onyx eyes with understanding at what she had seen. Sasuke was surprised she was still concious. No one has ever lasted in his genjutsu without at least being knocked out.

"I know what you went through was terrible, but you are not the only one. My parents were also brutally murdered. Instead of seeking pity, I held it in and was determined to become a better ninja than them." She gasped and stood up shakily. She headed back towards camp and looked back over her shoulder.

"You don't have to be alone." With that, she continued back to camp. Sasuke watched her go with confusion. She certainly had changed, but then again she still had that caring side. He might just let her help after they finish their current task. She could have easily avoided his genjutsu, but instead endured it. That kunoichi, who was once his teammate and fangirl, might just help him escape from his darkness.

* * *

**Well that was chapter four...I'm not really happy with it and will probably end up editing it along with other chapters but that's how it is right now..If there are any questions or you don't understand parts of it, message me. It probably is a little confusing, but I'll fix it, I promise. :)Peace lovelies!**

**-causticcally **

"


End file.
